


Mistletoe Kisses

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mix of the following prompts, with some holiday cheer:<br/>Prompt 1: There are Mpregs were Charles is the one having the bb. I'd like to see Erik be the one to have that as a secondary mutation and have the baby for once. Prompt 3: Sean and Moira circling around each other and falling in love while dealing with the age difference and well-meaning interference by Charles and Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

Charles pulled his pajama top on over his head, smiling brightly. “I love the holidays don’t you?” 

“Oh yes,” Erik replied with some fake cheer, as he shifted in the bed, trying to get comfortable. Absently, he pulled at his own pajama top, trying to get it down over his growing stomach. “I think they’d be a lot better if your child didn’t think my bladder was his pillow.”

“Oh yes, my child,” Charles rolled his eyes with a smirk. Then he leaned over to give a sweet lingering kiss to his lover. 

When Charles pulled away, Erik pouted slightly, crossing his arms over his abdomen. “Alright, our child,” he conceded. “So,” Erik lounged back against his pillows, “Did you notice the pitiful looks Sean was giving our fair CIA Agent?”

“Please love, you’d have to be blind to miss them,” Charles laughed. He shut off the lamp on Eric’s side table before he moved to his own side of the bed and climbed in. Charles pulled the blanket up so that he and Erik were covered. He wasn’t sure why had had as almost immediately after Erik pushed the heavy comforter off of himself. It seemed that the larger Erik became the hotter he became as well. Even with snow littering the ground outside, Erik paraded around like it was eighty degrees outside. He insisted the heat be turned on low in every room. So everyone in the mansion was constantly bundled in several sweaters or slept with more than one blanket on their bed. It was uncomfortable for everyone but no one was brave enough to stand up to Erik. The children were scared of him normally. But a pregnant Erik, well, it seemed no one could think of anything scarier. And while he’d never admit it, Charles, had peaked into a few minds to see if the children could come up with something. 

Not really paying attention to what was going on in his lover’s mind, as Charles rolled onto his side to get comfortable, he murmured, “Just leave the boy alone, Erik. Let him have his crush.” Charles closed his eyes. He already felt sleep tugging him down further into his pillows.

“I think you should be more concerned with her crush.”

Barely opening his eyes, Charles squinted at Erik in the dark of their room. “Ah, yes. If anyone were to notice that Sean’s feelings were reciprocated, it would be you.”  
“Hmpf, you make it sound like I don’t pay the brats any attention.”

“Well I don’t know if the attention you do give them is quite what they’re looking for.” Charles was too cold and tired for this conversation. Erik had warmed towards the children in the time they had all lived together. But still, things could be tense for the metalworker. Charles knew that Erik worried he would be distant with their own offspring even though he never voiced his fear. Charles didn’t think they had anything to worry about. Neither of them had had the best of childhoods, but he believed they had enough love between them to not screw up their child too badly. “Please Erik, leave them alone. At least for the next few days,” Charles let out a long yawn, his eyes scrunched closed. When he was done and his face had relaxed back into their usual smooth lines, he continued, “Think of it as a Hanukkah present. Play nice.”

“Sure, sure,” Erik replied. Even in the dark of their room, Charles was sure he could see Erik roll his eyes. “I’ll play nice.”

“Thank you, love.” Charles burrowed under his blanket and promptly fell asleep.

 

Erik waddled into the kitchen causing everyone in the kitchen to look up sharply. 

“Uh, morning Erik,” Alex mumbled around a mouth full of cereal. 

Grunting in response, Erik moved to the stove where Charles was waiting with a plate of scrambled eggs. Handing the plate over, Charles kissed Erik on the cheek. Erik smiled slightly at the touch but then schooled his face into the scowl the others were more familiar with. Sitting down at the table, he dug into his food; aware the children were finished when he was just starting.

Sean’s chair screeched loudly as he pushed away from the table. Erik didn’t even look up when Sean plopped his dishes in the sink and headed out of the kitchen. He also didn’t look up when he heard an awkward, ‘whoops,’ when Sean bumped into Moira as she entered the kitchen, a coffee mug in hand.

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry.” Moira wiped her hands on Sean’s t-shirt. “I wasn’t look-“ She stilled when Sean placed his hand over hers.

“It’s fine, really.” 

Erik still didn’t look up when Raven let out an excited squeal. “Look, look, mistletoe!” She pointed up at the doorway Sean and Moira were currently standing under.  
Taking a sip of his orange juice, Erik smirked when he heard Alex whisper to Hank, “Was that there earlier?” 

“If it was, I didn’t notice it,” Hank muttered back; his yellow eyes keen on the scene playing out in front of them.

Looking up at the mistletoe hanging on the door frame, both Sean and Moira turned a vibrant shade of red that competed with the red berries above them. “Um, I’ll just go,” Moira stuttered and turned to leave.

“Wait! You can’t,” Raven interrupted. “It’s tradition. You have to kiss under the mistletoe. Bad luck if you don’t,” she singsonged the last part.

Wide-eyed, Sean looked at Raven like she had three heads. Turning back to Moira he choked out a, “It’s ok. No worries,” as he let go of her hand and glued it to his side.

"Well, how about this?” Moira leaned up and kissed Sean on the cheek. Raven laughed gleefully as Sean turned even redder. 

“Perfect,” Sean mumbled before fleeing the room. Moira looked startled at Sean’s retreating form but composed herself as she resumed her task of putting her cup in the sink. 

Just finishing up his breakfast, Erik wasn’t surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “I thought you we’re going to be nice,” Charles said, his mouth close to Erik’s ear. 

“Well, that wasn’t me being mean.”

Charles just rolled his eyes. 

 

Over the next few days, mistletoe would randomly be found in different doorways and stairwells around the mansion. It was never at the same place twice and seemed to always appear when Moira and Sean were in close proximity. Raven, Hank and Alex, were always on the lookout, hoping Moira and Sean would be forced to kiss again. And aside from Charles, no one suspected it was Erik, who with a staple in the heart of the plant, was the one who moved it from place to place.

As he settled into bed, Erik grumbled, “I figured by now they would be past this insanity.”

“What,” Charles placed the book he’d been reading on his side table. “You thought they would kiss once and the feelings they have for each other would just disappear.”

“Oh, please Charles. Moira is in the FBI and Sean… Sean, well Sean is Sean.” Erik kicked at the blanket that had pooled around his feet. “What could she possibly see in him?”

“It isn’t our place to interfere. Sean is an adult and both are capable of making their own decisions. You think the children don’t ask what we see in each other.”

“Well that’s different.” Erik pouted, crossing his arms. 

“How so?

“Well,” Even though they had been together for over a year and Erik was currently seven months pregnant, he looked surprisingly shy. “We’re perfect for each other.”

Smiling softly, Charles agreed, “Yes, we are. Just stop messing with the mistletoe. Let them figure things out on their own time.”

“I make no promises.”

 

Luckily for Charles, it appeared Erik’s prank was no longer needed. By Christmas morning, they were sitting on the couch, holding hands, and not quite meeting anyone’s eyes. As everyone opened presents and, sans Erik, drank eggnog, Sean slid closer to Moira and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly Raven squealed, “Mistletoe!” a large smile on her face. She looked at Sean and Moira unexpectedly as the plant sprig floated above their heads. This caused the new couple to frown at Erik disapprovingly. Apparently they had figured him out. “Oh come on, someone has to kiss under the mistletoe,” Raven urged.

“Fine, fine,” Charles spoke up, sitting on the arm of Erik’s chair. Indulging his partner, Erik utilized the staple in the mistletoe until it floated overhead. “Merry Christmas, love,” Charles smiled before leaning down and kissing Erik soundly on the mouth. Ignoring the groans and gagging sounds of the others, Erik deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Charles mouth. When they couldn’t kiss any longer, their lungs desperate for air, they pulled apart. 

“Happy Hanukkah Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the secret mutant fic exchange


End file.
